


a wolf's summertime

by Magali_Dragon



Series: ghost and his humans [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camping, Day At The Beach, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Ghost is the bestest boi, Summer Vacation, Swimming Pools, Targlings (ASoIaF), ghost POV, ghost is the purest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magali_Dragon/pseuds/Magali_Dragon
Summary: Ghost enjoys five summers with his humans.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: ghost and his humans [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503065
Comments: 43
Kudos: 262





	a wolf's summertime

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone! Here's some more Ghost POV fun times to celebrate summer (even if where I am it varies between 100 and muggy and then like sixties and rainy, can't make up its mind).
> 
> (Also, if you want, go back to the other Ghost stories in this series because I added moodboards to each one!)

****

**I.**

_This is really the life._

He thought there had to be nothing better, except maybe sitting in front of a fire with his humans in the North, when it was really cold outside. He did like it when it was really cold. Except right now, that was pretty good too. He found that the nice warm sun, the light salty breeze, and the occasional splash in the thing they called an _ocean_ was just as good as splashing in the cold snows of the North.

To be honest he did not trust Human Jon when he woke him up from a good sleep—he had been having a very nice dream about the fine husky from across the way—just to put him in the _Jeep_. He wondered why they were going to the North in the summertime, because they usually went in the winter. It was kind of gross in the summer because there were bugs and he _hated_ bugs. Always flying in your face and sometimes your mouth. _Yuck._

He feared momentarily they were going to the thing called the _vet_ , but it was a relief when Human Dany got into the car with them, ruffling his ears and talking on and on about this _vacation_ to the _beach._

Human Dany had been accompanying them to many places of late—it had only been a couple months since he happily pushed the two of them into the pond, thereby finding a nice human for his beloved Jon. He was so pleased they worked out, even if sometimes he could not sleep in the big bed with them all the time. Dany was so nice to him and he loved her very much.

This was the first time they were going anywhere though.

They drove for _days_. Felt like forever. He didn’t mind the car.

His favorite thing was sticking his head out the open window. _So many smells!_ Smells from cars, from the wind, from the trees—food, humans, animals. It sent him into a trance, trying to figure them all out. There were layers and layers of smells, he had to get to the bottom of them all. Although, he had to admit defeat once and awhile—no one needed to know really, he would just drop his head from the window and settle back into the seat. Human Jon would roll up the window, make some comment about how he was sleepy, wasn’t he? Okay, he would turn the music up and let him sleep.

They didn’t need to know that there were so many smells he sometimes got dizzy. _Thank you, I needed that_ , he was grateful for Human Jon. He settled into his blankets and put his head on his paws, dropping into a deep slumber as the car drove on.

Eventually they arrived at their destination— _the beach_.

He discovered that he loved the beach but what he really hated was the _sand._ It got everywhere, in his paws, his eyes, his mouth, and his fur. He would just run off into the ocean again, chasing the things they called _waves_ which taunted him and he did not care for that, snapping at the water as it licked it feet before retreating back from whence it came. Irritating.

It was hot, but the breeze made up for it. The _bungalow_ they had was always open to the breeze. It smelled so nice. There was even a small _pool_! He liked that, he could jump in and get the sand off sometimes.

Human Jon and Human Dany really seemed to like this beach vacation. Dany kept saying it was _romantic._

Today he lay in the patch of sun on the deck, tail lazily thumping as he napped. _Gosh I don’t know if I want to go back_ , he mused, opening one eye and watching the humans on the beach. They always went on long walks, sometimes with him, sometimes without him. Sometimes they even went into the water without their clothes on!

He didn’t understand why they giggled and seemed to think this was some big thing—he didn’t wear clothes when he went into the water. It seemed natural. He yawned, rolling from his side to his stomach, watching them. Jon and Dany were kissing now. He made a face. _They did that all the time._

Now they were going back to the bungalow, still kissing. He was hungry. He got up, stretched his front paws out and then his back, trotting to the kitchen, but there was nothing in his bowl. _Well that is unfortunate._ He sniffed around the countertops, but nothing.

_Hmph_ _._

The ocean called to him, perhaps he would go for a swim. He went off, hearing the humans making their gross puppy-making sounds, kicking off Human Dany’s underwear which he had just stepped into. He snorted, shaking his head, pushing open the door to go back outside.

They had closed the gate, but no matter. He just took a running leap and-- _oof!_ No need for the gate, silly humans. They sometimes were adorable with how they thought they could pen him in. He was a mighty wolf! Gates did not keep him inside.

It was getting late, the sun had done pretty things on the water, turning everything orange and glowing. He pranced along in the sand, which was soft under his feet, even though it got stuck up under his toes. He would wash it off before he went inside. He leisurely swam in the water, swallowing some of the water with a cough. _Blech, salt!_

Licking his chops, he hopped out of the water, running up to the trees and kicking around and nosing some of the scratchy brown balls they called _coconuts._ He thought maybe Jon and Dany might like one to play with, so he grabbed hold of a big leaf that had one still attached, dragging it back to the house.

He kicked open the door, shaking a bit, the sand was now really scratchy and starting to cake on his legs and in his fur. _Ugh, there’s even some in my butt!_ He would have to deal with that soon, it was starting to itch. He pulled the coconut stick into the house, walking to the room.

The humans were doing their puppy-making, but they could do that later. He had a present for them! This was a big thing, he supposed, as Dany kept saying how much she loved Jon and he kept saying it back to her. They seemed to be really excited about exchanging these words to each other, he supposed it might have been the first time, he did not hear them say it before. He loved them both, so he guessed it was right for them to say it too.

He ignored the sounds they were making, rolling around on the bed—he didn’t understand why it took them so long to make puppies. They didn’t even have a puppy yet, for all their trying!

Sometimes he wished he could bark like the other dogs and wolves, but he couldn’t, so he did the next best thing. He chomped hard on the stick and then leaped up onto the bed, straight onto Jon, who was leaning over Dany. He heard them both start to scream, legs and arms flailing.

“Ghost!”

“Ah! What is that!?”

 _It’s my coconut for you!_ He swung the stick around, whacking Dany on accident. She yelped and began to moan, holding onto her eye while Jon shouted at him to get off and then tried to grab Dany, to see her face. _Uh oh._ He didn’t mean to hurt her!

He whined, prancing about the bed, but the sand was starting to get to him. He rolled onto his side and began to shimmy about, to get it off, but that made them yell even louder! Jon was really trying to push him now, but he dug in, turning and gnawing on his back haunch, to get the sand off. He lifted his back leg, quickly checking his puppy maker—it was alright, but there was sand getting up there and he had to get rid of it, so he licked at it.

This only made them yell louder, groaning and kind of laughing. “You disgusting wolf, why do I even have you?” Jon grumbled, still trying to push. “Get off!”

 _No._ He had been ignored too long on this trip! He turned, licking at Jon, who began to laugh, Dany almost crying now. The harder they laughed, the weaker they seemed to be, and he was able to settle in the center of the big fluffy bed, with one on either side of him.

“Oh gods,” Dany laughed, wiping her eyes. He was glad to see that he hadn’t hurt her _too_ bad. She picked up the coconut and the palm stick, laughing some more, high and musical. “So much for a romantic beach trip!”

He turned, licking her face, garnering more groans and laughs.

Well yes, he thought. It is plenty romantic! _Because I’m here you silly humans!_

~/~/~/~

**II.**

“Ghost!”

He strained on the leash, unable to help himself, the moment he saw everyone in the pool, playing without him. They even had the big balls they blew air into! He whined, desperate to get them, and then there were the foam stick things! _Oh, this is the best day ever!_

Well not quite. They had just come from Dragonstone, where apparently Human Jon had done a very good thing when he got down on his knee and gave Human Dany a pretty ring. He puffed his chest up a bit when he thought of the moment, because he got to help, carrying the ring in its box over to Dany. She had been so happy, he felt very proud of himself for contributing. Whenever Dany was happy, her entire face got all wide and eyes crinkled, and she laughed, and it was the prettiest thing in the world.

They drove away from the island, which was kind of cold and rainy, and were at Human Gendry’s old family house which he had never been to before, but they had a _pool._ He _loved_ pools. They were so fun and he loved to play with the toys and he could swim forever and ever and ever. Even if sometimes his eyes got itchy and the water tasted really gross, but it was still water and he just loved it so much.

It was also really hot, and he wanted to cool off. He did not understand why he had on the leash, but soon enough Jon unclipped it, and he took off, barreling through everyone to get to the bright blue sunken stone, which even had a waterfall! There was a board at the end, and he thought it looked kind of fun, kind of bouncing looking. He really wanted to try it out, but first he wanted to put his feet in.

He jumped to the steps, which led into the lighter blue area, yipping as best he could when his feet plunged into the cool water. _Ah, that is so nice._

“Chill out Ghost,” Jon advised, ruffling his fur. He had taken off his shirt and was holding a cup with smelly green leaves in it. He took a sip and nudged at him. “Come on, no swimming just yet.”

 _Aw, stinky balls._ He licked up some water and jumped out, wagging his tail, exceptionally pleased at this visit. He trembled, listening to Human Jon and accepting pats from people who were very pleased with his involvement in the _engagement._

All the humans were laughing, sitting around and not even having a lot of fun in the pool. It was a _birthday party_ he learned, for Human Gendry. Arya had invited a ton of people and there were some kids like Little Sam and Little Jonna. Shireen was there, she was very nice to him. He turned to gaze at the pool, still wishing he could go in and have some fun.

He noted that Human Jon still had not put on the white stuff that all the adults put on the little pups, claiming it was to help them against the sun. _Hmm…_ He got up, wandering over to Dany’s big bag that had everything in the world in it, nosing around and found the bottle, carrying it over to her and placing it on her knee.

“Oh Ghost! Such a good boy!” She kissed the top of his head, taking the bottle, immediately beginning to put the white stuff on her pretty skin, which sometimes he thought was the same color as his fur, but after the beach fun they had last year had turned a nice golden color. It kind of looked like that now, standing out against the white of her _bathing suit_ as the humans called the stuff, they wore over themselves when they went into the water. It seemed silly to him. She rubbed it into her arms and legs, getting up and handed it to Jon. “Here babe, put this on my back.”

“You know that swimsuit is doing things to me.” He made a growling sound, snapping his fingers under the strap on her shoulder, where it sprung back and then smacked onto her skin. “May have to take you upstairs, _fiancée._ ”

_Ugh they’re so gross._

Dany giggled, tapping his nose. “You behave yourself.” She dropped her lips to his, grinning wide. “ _Fiancé._ ”

It seemed these words were very important to them. He noted that Human Jon forgot to put on the white stuff, since Dany distracted him. He huffed; _well I was trying to help you, but oh well._ He left them to their devices, watching the children jump into the water.

He wanted to play.

So he jumped off the long board at the end of the pool, splashing straight down into the water, plunging almost to the bottom before kicking his feet and rising up to the top, beginning laps around, while the kids laughed and tried to hold onto his fur. He let them, carrying them around a few times, and then snatched at the big plastic balls they kept throwing at him. He grabbed one of the foam sticks, which looked like some of his toys that Jon kept trying to get him to play with instead of the fun plastic thing called a _remote_ or his phone.

The humans did not seem to like when he ripped up one of the foam things, but oh well. He even enjoyed it when Shireen got him to go down the slide with her. They all laughed when he shook off, spraying water everywhere, and he took off back into the pool again once he dried off.

It was all fun and everything, but by the end of the day, he was exhausted. He fell asleep drying off in the sun on a big fluffy towel, until the humans started talking about going to bed. He went in, following Jon and Dany to their room in the big stone house they called Storm’s End. He pushed by Jon, knocking against him, trying to get to the bed before they could claim it. It looked _really_ comfortable.

“Ow! Ghost!”

Dany made a hissing sound, peering at Jon’s shoulder. She winced, like it hurt her too. “Oh dear, Jon you forgot sunscreen!”

“What?”

“Sunscreen! You know what happened to you last year at the beach!”

 _That’s right, that is why I tried to give it to you._ He sniffed, head on his paws, watching rather amusingly as Dany began to put some sort of stinky greenish goo on Jon’s back and shoulders, which had turned as red as his eyes. He lifted his snout in the air, trying hard not to laugh at him. He didn’t understand why they didn’t always listen to him. He tried to help.

Dany chastised Jon. “No more pool-time for you. You’ll need a hat and shirt tomorrow.” She ran her hands over his stomach, making the growling sounds that often came from Jon. He rolled his eyes; they really were turning into the same person these days. “Even if you have to cover these up.”

His human laughed, kissing her lightly. “Just for you then.”

“Yes, just for me. You know, Ghost brought out the sunscreen, I should have told you. Why didn’t you put it on?”

“Guess you distracted me.”

She faked a laugh. “So funny, turn around, let me get more aloe on you. You know next time you should listen to Ghost.”

 _Yeah, you should always listen to me_ , he thought, rolling to his side, closing his eyes in happiness as Jon rubbed his snout, joking that he really should have, since _he hadn’t gone wrong before._

 _Yes, I’m never wrong_ , he thought happily, closing his eyes and dreaming of swimming again, maybe thinking they could throw some of those plastic toy things into the pool again and he can float around on them. That would be very nice.

And sometimes he really needed something nice, putting up with these two.

~/~/~/~

**III.**

“Oh my gods I think I’m going to be sick!”

_You think you are going to be sick!?_

He whined, almost crying, because the smell was enough to kill him too. His eyes hurt, his ears hurt, and his skin ached. Everything stunk very badly around him and he was snorting and coughing, trying to get the nastiness from his mouth, where it seemed to just be stuck in his lungs. He buried his face in his paws, scrubbing them over his muzzle, but it did not work.

Jon moaned, holding a cloth over his mouth and nose, his eyes watering. “Ghost! Why didn’t you just leave it alone?”

_Because it was taunting me. It was weird and I wanted to see what it was._

He had never seen it before, it kind of looked like one of the _dragons_ and he thought he would go investigate. It was the meanest cat he had ever met in his life! He hated them all! Then it’s tail just came right up into the air and a horrible, horrible scent and gross spray came right out from its butt!

IN all the things he had seen, all the stuff he had done with Jon, coming out of helicopters and going after bad guys and sniffing out things they called drugs and finding people lost I the woods, he had _never_ encountered this before and he never wanted to ever again! He hated cats! They were evil!

_Evil, evil, evil, evil!_

He whined again, wishing they would make it go away. It seemed to follow him everywhere. “Oh Ghost, this is turning into the camping trip from the seven hells,” Jon complained, his voice muffled behind the bandana. He sank into one of the plastic chairs outside of the cabin, while the sound of Dany bringing up the little dinner, she had eaten broke over the crackling of the fire from the pit near them. He looked at his phone, shaking his head. “Seven hells, no service. Well, I think we need vinegar. Stay here.”

_But it smells out here!_

The trip had been from the seven hells. When they got int eh car, he thought they were going to the beach or the pool again. Or to Winterfell. Instead, they drove to somewhere called the Mountains of the Moon, pretty far away in the Vale. They went hiking and that was fun, he liked to hike, and they did it a lot in the big parks around the city or up at Winterfell and down around Dorne. He liked it a lot.

They had hiked up into the mountains to camp, but after the first night it poured rain and the tent broke, which meant they got all rained on and Dany started not feeling great and thought it was the camping food. After another day they all had to go back down to the main entrance and instead of going home, they got a _cabin_ , which he liked a lot better than the tent, because it reminded him of when Human Jon and he were in the _army_ and he did not like it much then either. Always so dusty.

In the cabin was better, but there were bugs _everywhere_ and on the first day of the cabin some horrible black and yellow thing with a stinger in its butt got right on his nose and it swelled up and Human Jon made him take a pill and he hated it so he almost bit him, which made Jon mad. Dany was still sick and he _hated_ when she was sick, especially because she did not seem to understand that the pup inside of her stomach really needed food, and he kept trying to tell her, but she didn’t listen to him.

And then the car didn’t start and then Dany still got sick and even the walk in the woods that evening hadn’t gone well because he saw that weird cat and thought maybe it was like the _dragons_ and while he didn’t really like them, sometimes it was fun to chase them around the house, so he tried to chase it and once again something gross came out of its _butt!_

That was what really got to him about this whole situation.

He really didn’t understand these things that had stingers and smelly stuff coming from their butts. At least he knew never to go near them _ever_ again.

“Dany? Gods, are you okay? We should just go home.”

“I can’t get in the car with him smelling like that,” she coughed, also holding something over her nose and mouth. She started to cry, falling into Jon’s arms. “I am so sorry! This was supposed to be fun! I’m all sick and Ghost got skunked and you are all bit up and burned…”

He hadn’t even thought of the fact that Human Jon seemed to be like a really good dinner for all the bugs and his skin was all red too from the sun. They were not having a good time. _I want to go home!_ He went over to them, but Jon just tried to push him away, as Dany gagged again.

 _If that pup is making her sick, I will have words with it when it comes out of her_ , he groused, wishing they seemed to understand it. He could hear the heartbeat, they should know.

Jon kissed Dany’s head. “I’ll go to the store and get some vinegar and tomato juice and I don’t even know what all. Maybe they know. My phone isn’t working, but I think we need to bathe him in it.”

_BATH!_

_Oh seven hells no_ , he thought, edging away. He did not like the smell, but he could just go into the pond he saw a little way back down the road. Not that gross stuff Jon always tried to put in his fur in the bathtub the humans used because for some reason they couldn’t lick themselves clean like he could. He would just…he leaned down to try to lick his fur, but the taste of the nasty thing that awful cat sprayed on him was too much and he began to hack again.

Dany shook her head, pushing by him. “No, I’ll go do it. I need to get something.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, you just try to spray some water on him for now.”

 _No!_ He took off at that, running around the cabin while Jon shouted for him to come back. It took a while, but soon Jon got the thing called a _hose_ and began to spray him down, which kind of felt good but it didn’t get rid of the stinky smell.

After some time, Dany came back and while she went inside, Jon got him scrubbed down. He _hated_ it but at least the gross smell seemed to be coming off, although his fur was all stained red and he smelled kind of like that yummy food they always had on Fridays called _pizza._ Then he put clear stuff on him that also stank, smelled like a _salad._

He was all gross afterward, shaking off all the liquid drops of whatever it was Jon put on him, hating it and wishing he could go back to find that ugly cat and have strong words, since if he got close enough to bite it or kill it, he would probably get that gross smell on him again. He whined and cried as best he could, shoving his face back into his paws and crawling along the ground, wishing Jon would stop trying to make things better, because now he was all worse, and his pretty white fur was pink.

_Pink!_

“Gods, Ghost looks like we were in a war. Looks like I got stabbed again.”

 _Oh don’t joke about that, that was awful_ , he thought, looking up with doleful eyes, wishing they would give him a hug, but seemed Jon was keeping his distance.

“Jon!”

Dany came running out of the cabin, holding something in her hand like a stick, and she was crying. He jumped to his feet, rushing over, hoping she was okay, and she kept crying, not even caring that there was red stuff and smelly stuff all over Jon and he was dirty and that gross thing they called a _skunk_ still all over them. He pushed at them both, Jon holding her and wanting to know what was wrong, but she kept crying and saying something about how she knew why she was sick.

_If it is that pup…_

She held onto Jon tight, laughing. “I’m pregnant! We’re having a baby!”

 _Duh_ , he thought, trying to look up at them, but they were kissing and laughing and crying, and now Dany was getting covered in the red stuff too. He opened his mouth, tongue lolling out, very pleased with this news, now they both knew there was a pup! He still really hoped the pup wasn’t making Dany sick…

“It’s why I’ve been sick I guess,” she cried.

 _Oh no, pup we are going to have words._ He nosed her belly, pressing to the pup, feeling the flutter back to him.

“I guess Ghost knows.” It was Jon’s turn to laugh and cry. He wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand. “Gods, we’re all a mess…and we all smell like a skunk.”

“That will be a story.”

They both kept laughing, holding each other, kissing, and eventually made their way back into the house. He went after them, but it did not good, he thought maybe they would let him curl up with them on the couch, but instead Jon battled him into the bathroom, and he got at least three more baths. He was still a pale pink, still smelled like pizza and salad, but at least the gross skunk was not all that much there.

He could not sleep in the bed with them, they closed the door on him, and so he went out onto the patio thing, lying there and staring out at the woods.

The black and white cat returned, walking across the yard, bold as could be. He growled low in his throat but did not venture out. He knew better.

But seven hells, he was mad. He wanted to celebrate the pup with them!

Instead he smelled like a butt.

 _Ugh, cats_ , he grumbled, settling back down, still glaring at the black and white cat skunk thing walking across the yard.

~/~/~/~

**IV.**

The dragons were up to something.

He could sense it.

He watched them carefully, mindful of his place beside the pup, who was sitting in her carrier, playing with her toes and trying to shove them into her mouth. He understood the need sometimes to do that; stretched out the muscles in your legs and well, had to keep the toes clean. The pup was really cute that day, wearing a red little dress with big white dots all over it. They put a red hat on her head, covering her dark curls and she could never be in the sun for very long, which was why she was in her carrier and he was standing guard.

Everyone wanted to hold the pup, touch the pup, kiss the pup. He understood, but sometimes the pup needed to just be alone. So he got to stand watch, while Dany sat in the chair beside her, lightly rocking the carrier with her bare foot.

Dany was very pretty that day, in a pale purple dress that floated around, her silver hair hanging almost to her waist. She was so beautiful, he thought with a sigh, so pleased he picked her for his Jon. It seemed she was even more beautiful now that she had a pup, which came a few months ago. Since the pup came in the wintertime and not many people could really celebrate, they were all over at the house to celebrate today.

It seemed everyone from Winterfell was there, all the people they knew and were friends with. He watched, carefully, as the cats meandered around the yard, in and out of people’s legs, looking up at the tables that had food on them. He bared his teeth, not trusting them. He was not allowed to take food from the table, so they should not be allowed either.

The pup whined, beginning to make more noise. His Little Lyanna started to cry then, mouth opening and wails starting to come out, chubby feet and hands flailing. He jumped to his feet, but Dany got to her first, shushing her and reaching to lift her up. “You hungry love?” she murmured, patting the pup’s back with one hand while she moved her dress strap aside so the pup could eat. “It is alright, Momma’s here.”

“She alright?”

He was very happy Jon had a strong connection to his pup, always there the moment she began to cry. It seemed that the pup crying caused quite a stir, everyone wanting to know what was wrong with her. _She’s just hungry, sheesh._ He stood, eyeing the cats.

The big one, Drogon, was sniffing around the metal contraption human Jon lovingly referred to as a _grill._ It seemed this grill was an important item in the home, because everyone seemed to comment on it. Well, most of the guys did. Tormund spent almost a full hour demanding to know every single thing about it. On the side of the grill there was a big shelf, where two platters filled with steaks and burgers were waiting.

His mouth watered; he really wanted one of those steaks. Jon said he could have one, but only when everyone else got theirs. Dany did not get any steak, because she was what they called a _vegetarian._ He thought this was silly, but Human Dany only ate plants.

While Drogon sniffed, he had one eye on Viserion, who was the nicest of the dragons, but that did not mean much. He whipped his head, hearing a clatter, and saw Rhaegal walking around the plates and stuff on the table. _No!_ He bared his teeth, advancing on them, when it all seemed to happen at once.

He moved to Rhaegal, just as Viserion jumped up onto the grill shelf and batted off a few things that were on the metal bars over the fire. _Sausage!_ He _loved_ sausage too, but he was supposed to get a steak today. The sausages fell off, three of them, and Viserion grabbed hold of one, while Drogon jumped up and knocked one of the platters off, a steak falling free.

_No! My steak!_

He could not bark, but he could make some noise, so he let out a high-pitched whine, and then tried to grab hold of Drogon, but the cat hissed, letting go of the steak and swiping at him. He took off, running and chasing the three of them. They ran, one after the other, and straight to the house, but it was too late. He knocked against the grill as he tried to catch them, tripping on the steak that Drogon had left on the ground.

“Ghost!”

He lifted his head, Jon advancing on him, scowling. It seemed he was mad about something. He dropped the steak in his mouth back onto the ground, looking around to see where those awful dragons went. “Oh no, is everything ruined?” Dany called from the house.

Arya came over, wrinkling her nose as she picked up the platter on the ground. “Well, we’re not having steaks or burgers I guess…and hey! There’s only one sausage left!”

Gendry laughed. “I guess he was hungry.”

“Seven hells Ghost, you could have left the steaks,” Tormund grumbled.

Jon glared at him, annoyed. “Ghost I cannot believe you! I told you to wait, you’re usually so good about this. And now you ate them all!”

 _I did not!_ His mouth dropped open, shocked, and he tried to get them to see the dragons, who were all three in the corner of the yard, eating the sausages happily. He glowered, narrowing his eyes on them.

Drogon looked over and flicked his tail, lifting his paw to lick at it happily. The other two flicked their tails too, before returning to their feast.

His red eyes flashed. _I’ll get them back soon enough_ , he grumbled, stalking to the house. He went over to his pup, who was filled with milk, her pretty purple eyes open and watching him. Her paw went out and touched at his nose, and he closed his eyes.

_At least she believes me._

~/~/~/~

**V.**

“Lyanna darling, don’t put sand on Ghost, he doesn’t like it.”

 _Oh I do not mind at all._ He allowed his pup to cover his tail in sand, before he lifted it up, swishing it in the air. She laughed happily, enjoying this new game, but grew bored after burying his tail a couple more times, and returned to dumping her pail of sand on her own chubby legs.

He turned away from his pup, gazing at the pretty blue water, eyes fluttering shut. It was very nice today, back at the same beach cabin they went to a few years ago. Except this time they had the pup with them, which meant that there was a lot of stuff to come to the beach too. Last time it was just him, Human Jon, Human Dany, and a few towels and an umbrella.

Now they had to bring out an umbrella, a playpen, bags and bags of stuff, toys, towels, chairs, and the pup needed to have a hat on, a little shirt, and her swimming diaper, because for some reason she could not just go to the bathroom in the dirt like he did. They had on a little skirt over the diaper and the pup even had on the same black glasses that the humans wore to cover their eyes from the sun.

He kept an eye on the pup, so she did not wander down to the beach while Human Jon and Dany tried to relax, with Jon under the umbrella so he did not get _burned_ and Dany lying on a towel, looking very pretty in her bathing suit, her silver hair pulled up on top of her head in many different braids.

“Ooh,” Lyanna cooed, taking her pail and dumping more sand over herself, clapping her hands and laughing.

Dany moved from her towel, walking over to sit beside her, lifting the pail and started showing her how to make a _castle._ He took this opportunity to get up, stretching, and wandered down to the ocean, lapping at the waves. _Ugh, salt._ He spied a few birds down the way and took off, running at them and watching them fly away.

That was fun for a bit, but he grew bored. He returned to his humans, seeing that Jon had decided to escape from under the umbrella for a minute. He was now lying in the sand a bit, eyes closed, a drink of something resting on his stomach. “Leave him alone Ghost, he needs to relax, it has been a long time since he had a vacation,” Dany warned him, when he tried to nose over to see what he was doing lying there.

 _Vacation? Excuse me, we both needed a vacation._ They worked together, policeman Jon and K-9 Ghost, that was what people called them. He yawned, settling next to his human, while the pup kept playing with her sandcastles and then human Dany went over to take the chair that Jon vacated. She crossed her ankles, folding her hand over her stomach, watching Lyanna play.

The pup crawled over to her father and began to dump sand onto him, but Jon did not notice. His mouth was open slightly now, chest rising and falling in such a deep and even manner, there was no way he was just napping. He was definitely fast asleep.

He nosed at the sand, watching the pup as she kept piling sand around her father’s feet. _That seems like fun._ Dany did not stop her, even chuckled a couple of times, now that the sand had covered his feet and legs.

 _I will help._ He got up and began to dig, kicking some sand up and over, until between him and the pup, who was now laughing hysterically, Jon’s entire lower half was almost buried in the sand and he _still_ did not wake up! Even Dany was involved now, packing the sand around him.

They kept going, until Dany stopped, reaching to take the cup of whatever it was on Jon’s stomach from him, sipping at the straw and holding Little Lyanna under her arm, getting to her feet. “Alright Ghost, wake him up.”

He tossed his head back, tongue lolling out, prancing in the sand, very excited to see what his human’s reaction would be. He licked at his face, pawing at his bare shoulder, which had Jon swiping up, eyes still closed. “Ghost, come on…knock it off…” He moved to get up, but couldn’t, legs still stuck in the sand. He half sat-up, eyes opening blearily. “What the…”

“Haha!” Lyanna laughed, grabbing her hands for him, kicking her feet. “Dada!”

Dany could not contain her giggles, almost falling down into the sand. “You should see your face!” she wheezed. She sat Lyanna on his stomach, the pup immediately going to her father’s face, while he laughed, realizing what they’d done. “Hang on, let me get my phone!”

They took pictures, which he thought was fun, and eventually they unburied Jon enough so he could get up, and then raced to the water, Lyanna’s fat legs unable to keep her going for too long before she plopped hard into the wet sand, squealing uncontrollably and splashing her hands in the water that lapped up around her.

He danced around in the surf, while they jumped into the ocean, Lyanna held in his human Jon’s arms, and Dany almost falling over from the force of one of the waves, before Jon grabbed her too, kissing her hard. He stood watching them, filled with joy, glad they were so happy.

After a few minutes, they waded out, but not for long.

He had a soft spot for knocking them into the water and with one good push, he had them both falling backwards into the ocean, while Lyanna sat beside him, clapping her hands and grinning.

Sputtering back up to the surface, wiping at their eyes, Jon shouted. “Ghost!” Beside him, Dany just grinned, before hauling him back down into the water with her.

 _What a fun summer_ , he thought, letting Lyanna cover his paws with wet sand.

**fin.**


End file.
